1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of semiconductor processing and more particularly, to a method for forming an aluminum oxide layer using metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of features in semiconductor devices continue to shrink, there is a continuing need to improve the quality of the individual deposited layers comprising a semiconductor device. Some processes, such as metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), offer an improved deposition rate and film quality for depositing layers, such as aluminum oxide (Al2O3). Unfortunately, and although film quality (i.e., dielectric properties, insulating properties) are improved over non-MOCVD techniques, the physical quality of the layer surface remains rough. In an Al2O3 layer, for instance, being utilized as a dielectric layer between a pair conducting layers, the surface roughness can facilitate dielectric breakdown. Unfortunately, while surface roughness can be reduced by a slower deposition rate, the resultant layer has reduced film quality and the process operates at a lower throughput.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of forming aluminum oxide layers using MOCVD having an improved deposition rate and film quality, and reduced surface roughness.